lovecommitteefandomcom-20200215-history
Yakimochi no Kotae - Short Story
|run_time = 31 minutes, 5 seconds|previous = Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu - Short Story|next = Ima Suki ni Naru. - Short Story}} Yakimochi no Kotae - Short Story is the second of the four Short Story digital comics expanding on the premises of certain arcs in Confession Executive Committee's Love Series. While not available by itself, this comic was featured as a bonus in the Collector's edition of HoneyWorks' second album Boku Ja Dame Desu Ka? ~Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai Character Song Collection~ as a voiced comic on the DVD that came with the collector's set. While this comic's voice cast retains the first six actors, the voice cast expands to add Hikaru Midorikawa (Saku), Tsubasa Yonaga (Koyuki), Sora Amamiya (Sena), Momo Asakura (Hina), and Natsuki Hanae (Kotaro). The comic covers the plot of Yakimochi no Kotae, in addition to showing parts of the arcs featured in Kokuhaku Rival Sengen, Ima Suki ni Naru., and Inokori Sensei. It was released simultaneously with a physical comic with a physical comic titled Yakimochi no Kotae - Prologue. Twenty minutes of this story are available for free public viewing on HoneyWorks' official Niconico account. Similar to the previous comic, a scene was chosen for community dubbing and uploaded separately2nd Release (in Japanese) (Archived). Retrieved November 20, 2019.; in this case, the scene where Natsuki and Kotaro fight at home was the video. |member2 = Akari Hayasaka|va2 = |member3 = Natsuki Enomoto|va3 = |member4 = Yu Setoguchi|va4 = |member5 = Haruki Serizawa|va5 = |member6 = Miou Aida|va6 = |member7 = Koyuki Ayase|va7 = |member8 = Sena Narumi| va8 = |member11 = Saku Akechi|va11 = |member9 = Kotaro Enomoto|va9 = |member10 = Hina Setoguchi|va10 = |member12 = Extras|va12 = insert here}} Themes * Yakimochi no Kotae (performed by: Yuki Kaji) - Opening Theme * Yakimochi no Kotae -another story- (performed by: Kana Asumi) - Ending Theme Synopsis :Sota and Akari frame the manga around a flashback, recounting the first time they met each other. : Because of an all night movie binge making him sleep him late, Sota came in late to the entrance ceremony and was scolded by his homeroom teacher Saku Akechi. Afterwards he's treated to more ribbing from his friends group: his childhood friends Yu Setoguchi, Haruki Serizawa, and Natsuki Enomoto. In both cases, Akari watches him curiously from afar; the first time was out of sheer coincidence, and the second time she recognizes him from the aforementioned incident. Thinking that it would be nice to have a large circle of friends like Sota has, Akari walks away with her own friend and classmate Sena Narumi. As she talks with her best friend about a boy she has a crush on that she met on her train commute, Sota himself falls in love at first sight with Akari. Natsuki immediately takes notice of the situation and tries to wrassle the girl over to her friends circle. Later on, Akari learns of Sota's nice side, watching him give up his spot on the train for another school girl. :Cut to their third year of high school. Despite all of those romantic feelings developing, Sota does nothing with them and only manages to talk to Akari once (to acknowledge her bed head during one morning), merely watching her from afar and giving her a pet name in his head. He comes in for a shock, though, when he runs into a schoolmate of his with a new look and attitude who is suddenly turning heads left and right- Koyuki Ayase, a formerly shy and effeminate boy who was friends with Natsuki, now putting himself more out there and attempting to be confident. But even Sota acknowledges the romantic air surrounding the change, understanding the longing look Koyuki gives Natsuki from across the room. Inwardly, Sota hopes to push himself to change as well, while still being a little jealous of Koyuki talking to Akari. :Sota muses over these feelings over PE class, learning that Akari doesn't have a "special someone" in mind along the way. However, in the back of his head he acknowledges how cowardly he's been keeping all of his feelings inside. While he's busy watching Akari have a match with the girls, he gets himself hit in the face by an incoming ball and is taken to the nurse's office. :Autumn arrives. Haruki goes to have a talk with Akechi after school. The latter asks Haruki if he and Miou are going out after seeing them affectionately part ways, then tries to get him to be less casual around him since they are teacher/student in Sakuragaoka. However, he still treats Haruki like a kid, much to the student's annoyance. :Meanwhile on Miou's way home with Akari and Natsuki, they end up talking about Haruki and Akechi's close relationship, with Natsuki joking about Akechi being a "rival" of sorts to Miou. With the subject of love brought up, they turn their attention, once again, to the possibility of Akari liking somebody, in particular Sota. She doesn't feel particularly strong about that choice, but Natsuki vetoes it from the getgo before backpedaling and leaving for Yu's place. :There she's given a warm welcome by Yu's little sister Hina Setoguchi and plays video games with her until Yu comes back. The topic of love gets brought up once again; Hina gives her blessing to Natsuki to date Yu, calling him a good catch, but also muses Koyuki as another option. Before Hina can get too into her admiration and crush on Koyuki, Yu comes back home. Embarrassed by the fact that Hina figured out her feelings for Yu so quickly, Natsuki quickly leaves for home, only to be met by her angry and expectant little brother Kotaro. He gets into an argument with her, but also asks if Hina said anything about him, hinting at his own crush on the girl. The fight gets so loud that the Setoguchis can hear it, but it's such a frequent occurrence that they don't care. They have their own talk about Kotaro, with Hina commenting that he's not boyfriend material. :On a day like any other in the wintertime, Sota is awoken from a nap by Akechi. The teacher muses about the carefree life of a teenager, but when Sota objects, talking about his lack of change, Akechi responds that he needs to do something about it while he's still young. Invigorated by his teacher's words, Sota runs off to talk to Akari, but runs into Koyuki who is about to do the same with Natsuki. The both of them, trying to evade Koyuki's new admirers, decide to eat lunch together. :The topic returns to love again as Sota and Koyuki discuss their unrequited crushes and how they deal with them. When Sota expresses jealousy over Koyuki's ability to change himself, Koyuki reveals that the effort is all in vain; he's perfectly aware that Natsuki won't like him back, but he still wants to give his confession a shot. Like Akechi, Koyuki also encourages Sota to go forth, saying that his attempts to make contact with Akari give him a far better chance than Koyuki's love had. Invigorated once again, Sota rushes to where Akari is and asks her to meet him in their classroom after school, at 4:10 pm. Sota also lets his pet nickname for Koyuki slip for the first time, but when Koyuki catches it he's more than okay with the former giving him that nickname, in turn giving Sota one himself. :Here the story picks up and continues from where the previous digital comic left off; Sota confesses to Akari, and in her airheadness she declines him, offering to take him to a cake shop instead. On their way there, they spy Haruki confessing to Natsuki, much to their shock - but what they don't know is that is was a "practice confession" of Haruki's own design, and he failed miserably in Natsuki's eyes. The only reason he's doing it is because he's used to being the confessed, not the confessor. :At the cake shop, Sota notices Akari sulking after she saw Haruki's practice confession. He gets it into his head that Akari may have a crush on Haruki, while Akari in reality is just upset that Haruki seemingly betrayed Miou's feelings. Regardless, they spend a good time there. The next day Akari still feels shaken by the "news", and ignores Haruki when he tries to greet her. Sota meanwhile empathizes with Akari, but after running to Koyuki for comfort steels himself and goes to ask her out on a another trip to a cake shop. She happily agrees to the arrangement, and he resolves himself, limiting himself to bit by bit progress. :Meanwhile, Miou attempts to ask Natsuki what might have gone on after school, with Natsuki, Haruki, and Yu at a loss for words... Trivia General Trivia: * The Prologue comic that came with this short story is 82 pages longer than the previous album's comic.メジャー2ndアルバム「僕じゃダメですか？」 (in Japanese). Retrieved November 20, 2019. * Midori Hamanaka does not have any lines in the digital comic, but he does show up for a panel in the hallway. * Along with Ima Suki ni Naru. - Short Story, this is the longest "short story" digital comic at 31 minutes and 5 seconds, pulling ahead with a minute and four seconds' difference. * As of 2019, only two out the three original couples have had their story told through the digital comics, leaving out the Haruki/Miou arc. * Going by Hina's comment of not being in the same class as Kotaro, the canon has not established their being in 1-1 yet. Differences from Other Adaptations: * Much like ''Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu - Short Story'' before it, the Film Club's graduation short film has no involvement in the way this comic develops. * Koyuki learning about Sota's internal "Yukki" nickname happens differently; ** While Koyuki learns about it right before Sota goes to confess to Akari, in the novel it takes a few days between Koyuki learning it and Sota asking Akari to stay behind. They also do not exchange nicknames immediately, as Koyuki does not call Sota "Mocchi" at any point in the novel. ** Koyuki learns about the nickname during summer break, rather than during the school year. This happens some time after his confrontation with Yu. * Akari and Sota lack the basis of texting each other due to the exclusion of the short film subplot, but Sota's request to meet after school remains to be the second time they physically speak to each other. * Haruki's practice confession still happens during the latter half of the year, but does not occur until far after Sota's initial confession and his accompanying Akari to Hoshiya. Sota does not stay long enough to hang out with her either, as he immediately leaves once he thinks Akari is in love with Haruki. References Category:Manga Category:Digital Comic